In recent years, performance of image shooting apparatuses such as digital cameras, video cameras and the like has been increasingly improved, and now even widely-used image shooting apparatuses can take high-quality images and videos. For example, even compact digital cameras can take high-definition images with resolutions comparable to those of single-lens reflex cameras from a decade ago, and some models enable detail settings including an exposure, an aperture, a white balance manually as well as having an automatic photographing mode.
However, in order to take high-quality images by appropriately utilizing the capabilities of these image shooting apparatus, users need knowledge on the capabilities accordingly, whereas users without the knowledge may not be able to take full advantage of their cameras' capabilities. High-end single-lens reflex cameras may allow their users to enjoy very different image results by changing settings through difficult operations, but compact cameras are required to produce images comparable to ones possible with the single-lens reflex cameras through easy operations.
On the other hand, non-stand-alone digital cameras such as ones included in cell phones do not offer very high resolutions or a high degree of setting freedom, and their image qualities are limited accordingly. Still, their users desire to produce images comparable to ones from stand-alone cameras.
As previously explained, extensive knowledge and techniques on camera settings are required in order to take high-quality images using high-performance cameras, whereas many users desire to take high-quality images even when using low-performance cameras such as portable ones with only limited settings.
Considering the above situation, the purpose of the present invention is to provide an image shooting system capable of generating high-quality and high-definition images through a camera even when a user of the camera has no knowledge on the camera's settings or photo-shooting techniques, or when the performance of the camera itself is low.